


Слишком далеко

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ты удивлялась, как смогла жить после разлуки с ним. Видимо, ваши отношения и вправду зашли слишком далеко. Или так было всегда?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

Последний раз, когда ты ему звонила, был около полутора недель назад. В школе ты с тех пор не появлялась, а бессонница стала твоим верным спутником.

Из-за этого ты была вынуждена принимать лекарства.

А теперь ты просто надеялась, что с Шоном и Даниэлем всё в порядке, что они уже у матери. _Стоп. Но ведь Шон её ненавидел_ , подумала ты и начала переживать сильнее. Даниэль не знал свою мать и не понимал, почему она так ужасно обошлась с ним и его старшим братом. И с Эстебаном.

Однако даже с матерью им было бы лучше, чем скитаться под холодным дождём непонятно где.

Казалось, будто та вечеринка должна была состояться целую жизнь назад.

***

Ты отказалась ходить в школу, а твоя диета состояла только из лекарств и пары яблок.

В другой комнате зазвонил телефон, и внутри тебя будто бы что-то вспыхнуло. Возможно, _надежда_. Надежда на то, что это был Шон. Ты не могла это проверить, поскольку мама забрала у тебя телефон, чтобы ты «наконец прекратила думать о братьях Диас!». С тех пор тебе было очень одиноко. «Они сломали тебя!»

Ты бросилась к телефону, вспомнив, что мама тебе не помешает — она ушла за покупками час назад.

Ладно.

— А… Алло?

Пауза. Затем глубокий вдох.

— _Лайла_?

Ебануться.


	2. Глава 2

Это Шон? Ты не ошиблась? Голос звучал до боли знакомо, так тепло и близко, и в то же время холодно и отдалённо. Слёзы начали застилать твои глаза, и ты затараторила:

— Шон?! — ты едва не сорвалась на крик. — Где ты? Где ты был всё это время? — ты не могла остановиться, даже несмотря на то, что от быстрой речи и паники у тебя начиналась икота.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — наконец успокоившись, спросила ты. _Скажи мне, что ты в порядке_ , крутилось у тебя в голове.

— Я… Да помаленьку. С Даниэлем всё хорошо. Мы пока останемся… здесь, — он ответил, и в его голосе слышались нотки усталости. Как же он устал от всей этой херни.

— Где? — ты кругами ходила по комнате.

— Неважно. Мы в безопасности. Не голодаем, — он перешёл на шёпот, — _теперь_ …

Хорошо, что твоей мамы не было дома, иначе она обязательно спросила бы: _«Почему ты плачешь, Лайла?»_ или _«Кто тебе позвонил?»_. Или даже _«Брось этот чёртов телефон!»_. Потому что мама считает, что для тебя будет лучше отстраниться от мира и друзей.

Ага, «лучше». Спрячься от мира и особенно от семьи Диас.

Между тобой и Шоном повисла тишина, и ты слышала его тяжёлое дыхание. Или это твоё?

— Итак… что вы собираетесь делать дальше? — нерешительно спросила ты.

— Наверное, отправимся в Мексику, — вздохнул он, — у папы… там есть недвижимость. Там мы будем в безопасности, — Шон всегда беспечен в подобных ситуациях.

— Ты не можешь сбежать, Шон! — ты вновь заплакала. Ты не хотела, чтобы он отдалился ещё сильнее. Ты хотела обнять его, шутить вместе, смеяться, и чтобы Даниэль подслушивал, как обычно.

Вот только ваше «как обычно» больше невозможно.

Однако его звонок помог ослабить твою тревогу, бессонницу и стресс. Ты отправилась спать, не мучаясь лишними мыслями.

Спасибо, Шон.


End file.
